


Welcome Home

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Graduation, Suggestive Themes, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Rei's impending arrival in Sydney precipitates some self-induced panic for Rin.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic was written based on a 'prompt' idea from [kumatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatori), as follows!
> 
> rei's finally done studying rocket science in japan and wants to move into a house in sydney with rin. rin wants to get shit done for rei to move into a new home that look presentable because he knows what a perfectionist rei is, but he's always either distracted or tired after training. the day rei arrives is there and their kitchen hasn't even been delivered, as well as some other stuff that isn't ready yet and rin fucking PANICS lol. he picks up rei from the airport, rin's awkward and nervous during their drive home and surprisingly... rei takes it very easy. instead of being uncomfortable, as rin imagined, rei is making plans of his own and thanks rin for leaving some design choices to rei... and then they make out on the new bed :D
> 
> I hope I did the idea (and the characters) justice!!
> 
> Thanks to [Midorei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorei) for being kind enough to look this over for me, give me some ideas, and squeeee with me over our sweet Free! fellas!

"Seriously though, congratulations again. I know you worked your ass off," Rin murmured, his voice muffled slightly by the towel he was using to dry his hair. "I'm really sorry I couldn't be there."

Smiling affectionately, Rei watched him on-screen as he finished and dropped the towel to his shoulders. "Rin, I know how busy you've been. Graduations are utterly boring for anyone not actually graduating, anyhow."

"I would have loved to have seen you in your cap and gown, though." Rin's voice held a hint of a pout, but when their eyes met, he flashed Rei a wide smile, his eyebrow raising suggestively. "I bet it was unbelievably sexy."

Rei chuckled, suddenly a bit self-conscious. "Well, I'm fairly certain my mother took about a hundred photos, so your dreams can still come true." Leaning closer to the camera, Rei's voice lowered. "Or perhaps I could wear it for you… sometime."

Despite the slight flush to his cheeks, Rei's eyes held a heat that came through clearly even over the computer, and Rin felt his breath catch. He loved this about Rei; the fact that, though Rei still occasionally felt shy about the physical aspects of their relationship, he very much enjoyed them, and did his best to ensure Rin knew it.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Mr. Brand New Aeronautical Engineer. Maybe you did learn something useful in university," Rin teased. "Cap, gown and nothing else, please."

Barking a surprised laugh, Rei nodded, leaning back onto his hands. "Your wish is my command," he replied, a playful smile tugging up one corner of his lips. "Of course, you'll have to call me Sensei."

Eyes flying wide, Rin stared at the screen silently, gears slowly clunking in his head. "Oh my god…" he finally breathed. "I hadn't even thought about that. Um. Rei. That's seriously fucking hot."

"I'm glad you think so," Rei laughed, the amused surprise on his face a sweet contrast to his pronounced blush. "But this discussion isn't why you called, correct? How are things progressing with the house?"

Rei noticed the fleeting cringe pull at Rin's mouth before he could school his features back into a smile. "Right. Ah… The rest of your boxes showed up today. I've been meaning to have them all unpacked by the time you got here, but things are a little tight-"

"Rin." Rin's eyes snapped up to Rei from his studious examination of his fingernails. "You don't have to do everything all by yourself. This is something we decided together, and we will do it together. I hate the idea of you running yourself ragged down there, trying to ensure everything is 'just so' while still having to worry about practice and everything else." Frowning slightly at Rei's serious gaze, Rin dropped his eyes back to his lap, not offering a reply. "As long as we can sleep, cook and bathe, we will be fine. Please don't worry so much, okay?" Rin had no luck at all hiding his grimace this time, and Rei felt a slight pang of alarm. "Rin?"

Mind cycling wildly through excuses, Rin remained silent for a moment, searching for a way to explain. Eventually deciding there was no reason to needlessly worry his lover, Rin looked up and pasted on a smile. "No, of course you're right. We'll be just fine. If we run into issues, we'll tackle them together."

"Hey… Are you okay?" Rei's eyes narrowed, unconvinced by Rin's obvious performance. "Do you want to talk about it? I hate seeing you upset when I'm stuck up here, hours away, unable to help." Shifting his body slightly, Rei pulled his legs beneath him and scooted the laptop closer. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "I'm terribly sorry this is putting so much stress on you. I wish I could be there to hold you, right now."

Now it was Rin's turn to blush, and he shot Rei a petulant frown before turning away. "I'm not a fucking child, Rei." 

"I know you aren't a child," Rei murmured, pushing his face closer to the camera. "And there's no need to get embarrassed. I'm simply telling you _I_ want to hold YOU. I'm not saying you need it. I love you, and when you are upset, it bothers me. And I want to be near you; I want to touch you."

"I can't believe you can just spout off such embarrassing shit," Rin spat, avoiding Rei's gaze and dropping his head to hide the tiny grin curling his lips.

Sighing heavily, Rei raised a hand to adjust his glasses, shielding his own tolerant smile. "Right, right. So, is there anything else you need from me before next week? I'd be happy to make phone calls or respond to emails or whatever else I might be able to do to be of use to you while I'm still here."

Rin lowered his head further, mumbling something the mic couldn't completely pick up.

"Rin? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I SAID JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, ALREADY. I miss you." Rin, focused intently on his hands gripping his thighs, missed the beaming grin that spread across Rei's face at his words. "Look, I gotta go, okay? There's some stuff I wanted to get done before I hit the sack. I just… wanted to see your face. It's been a long day." Finally lifting his head, he offered Rei a small, embarrassed smile.

"It's good to see you, too," Rei agreed, his voice tender. "One more week of this, right? And then we don't have to do this anymore. I look forward to 'spouting off embarrassing shit' to you in person."

Chuckling at the mischievous glint in Rei's eyes, Rin nodded, tucking a damp strand of hair behind his ear. "Me, too. Love you."

"I love you, Rin. Don't stay up too late, alright?"

"I won't, Dad."

"I wish I believed you."

"Are you also going to remind me to brush my teeth before bed, and set an alarm, and check that all the doors and windows are locked?" While Rin's voice was harsh, the grin he was shooting to Rei was genuine, and the two shared a contented laugh.

Rei blew him a tiny kiss, knowing Rin hated it, and giggled happily when Rin flipped him the bird. "I love you, you pain in the ass. Good night." 

"YOU are the pain in the ass, Rei. I'll talk to you later."

"'Kay. Good night."

"Night."

Rin disconnected the call and flopped back onto the couch, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. _What the actual FUCK am I going to do?_ Rin wailed internally. Darting a pitiful glance at the kitchen, his teeth gritted at the gaping spaces in the countertops where one would expect to see a stove and refrigerator. He knew there was a hole in the cabinets beside the sink as well, a cave where a dishwasher should be. He had made a call this morning to a fifth showroom, striking out again when the woman politely informed him they had no appointments available until mid-June. 

Pulling up his calendar on the laptop, Rin stared forlornly at the next Saturday, Rei's arrival time diligently recorded in black typeset. The best he'd been able to do so far was an appointment he reluctantly made for the Monday following, and he silently cursed his own lack of forethought. Rei had reminded him repeatedly to 'avoid waiting until the last minute' with the housing arrangements, and had offered several times to take care of things himself if Rin was too busy. Full of pride and overblown confidence, he had assured Rei he had it all under control. And he did, two months ago. Flying high on his excitement at finding the perfect house, Rin had bombarded Rei with pictures of every room from every angle, the two of them often eagerly chatting until late into the night about their plans and ideas for their first shared living space.

Unfortunately, two months had zipped by before Rin had even noticed, and it wasn't until he moved into the home himself, a week ago, that he remembered THEY HAD NO KITCHEN APPLIANCES. Glaring at the takeout box on the coffee table, he could just imagine Rei's reaction. _He's gonna flip the fuck OUT. I wanted everything to be perfect, and I've completely fucked it up._

Abruptly pushing himself off the sofa, he grabbed the container with the remains of his dinner and kicked petulantly at a pillow that had fallen to the floor, cringing when it bounced off the TV stand, setting the glass doors shuddering. Guiltly, he padded over and snagged it, tossing it back to the couch. _I AM acting like a child,_ Rin admitted, remembering his vehement denial of the same moments ago. With a humorless snort, Rin dropped his trash into the bin and made his way to the bedroom, intent on unpacking at least a couple more boxes before he went to sleep.

 

*

 

"Is it my imagination, or are you deliberating avoiding looking at me? We haven't seen each other in 4 months, and you're acting like you wish I wasn't here at all."

Rin studied the ground in front of his feet as they walked through the airport, each tugging a suitcase behind them while they made their way to the car. The hurt in Rei's voice was obvious, and Rin felt terrible for making him feel bad. He hadn't slept at all the night before, his worry over Rei's inevitable freak out at the state of their kitchen chasing away any hope he might have had for rest. Unable to bring himself to look at Rei's face, Rin reached out and quickly squeezed his hand before shoving his own back into his pocket. "You know I want you here," he muttered, forcing himself to relax his jaw.

"Hang on." Rin found himself being spun around, Rei's hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "What is… Are you okay? You look terrible."

"Oh wow, thanks," Rin shot back, eyes looking everywhere except for Rei. "We don't see each other for months, and you tell me I look like shit. Well it's fucking great to see you, too."

"You know that's not what I mea-" Rei started, but Rin was already walking away. Lips pressing into a straight line, Rei followed behind, staring holes into Rin's back and tamping down the flare of anger he felt. _I have no interest in getting into a fight before I've been here 15 entire minutes,_ Rei reminded himself. It had been a while since he'd had to deal with Rin's temper in person, and he could admit he was probably a bit rusty at it. Figuring silence would be the better part of valor at this point, Rei held his peace, both men saying nothing as they loaded the luggage into the trunk and set off.

Rin snuck a glance at his partner as he drove, his discomfort growing by the second at Rei's silence. Turned to gaze out the window, Rei's face was hidden from him, and Rin's mouth pulled into a worried frown. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Rin thought angrily, sweeping his eyes back to the road. _We've both been looking forward to this for months, and here I am acting like a total jackass._

Attempting to swallow his pride a bit, Rin spoke. "Rei… Look, I'm sorry abo-"

"It's fine." Rei kept his face averted as he replied, his voice low and flat, and Rin felt his anger surge. _GOD, IT'S INFURIATING WHEN HE DOES THAT!_

"I'm trying to apologize, Rei! Christ, what are you so pissed about?"

"I could ask the same of you," Rei uttered quietly, finally turning to face Rin. "You have been acting strangely for a couple weeks now, and I have no idea what's going on because you refuse to tell me. Do you not trust me? Can you see how that's hurtful to me? And when I finally, after all this time, get to see you again, anyone observing us from the outside would assume picking me up was some chore an awful boss sent you to do or something, and you just cannot wait until you can drop me somewhere and wash your hands of me. I don't want to be angry with you, Rin, but I cannot, for the life of me, figure out what is happening."

The fear and hurt in Rei's voice was apparent, and Rin felt himself beginning to tear up, all of his anger now directed at himself. _Shit, not here, not while I'm driving…_ "Rei, I-" Voice cracking, Rin winced and cleared his throat. Suddenly Rei's hand was on his thigh, and when their eyes met, Rei's face nothing but concern, Rin lost the battle, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Shit," Rin spat, abruptly steering them into a restaurant parking lot.

They sat in silence broken only by Rin's tiny sniffles, Rei rubbing slow circles on his back while Rin did his best to regain his composure. Rin couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this awful; not only had he failed to have things ready for Rei when he arrived, but he'd managed to act like a complete prick when he picked him up, compounding his own misery and pushing it inadvertently onto Rei, as well.

It was obvious Rei was patiently waiting for him to say something, anything, and Rin tried to come up with a way to salvage the situation. Doomsday was quickly approaching, the moment when Rei saw the kitchen in its unfinished state and lost his damned mind, and Rin was beginning to feel physically sick over it. Shaking his head sadly, Rin decided he might as well come clean.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Rin began, wiping his hand roughly over a tear-stained cheek.

"Is this about the kitchen?" Rei asked, his voice quiet but curious, and Rin visibly startled.

"What?"

"I just wondered if maybe the kitchen still wasn't ready, and that was why you were so worried." Gently turning Rin's face to his own, fingers lightly resting on his chin, Rei gave him a small smile. "Is that what's going on?"

Staring blankly back, somewhat dumbstruck, Rin felt the waterworks beginning again. "I uh, I just…"

"After we spoke via Skype last week, I suppose I put two and two together." Rei's tone was warm, and Rin found himself blinking stupidly, having difficulty processing Rei's words. "You've been sending me tons of pictures every single day; bookshelves filled with our things, cabinets full of glassware and plates, bedroom walls decorated with things you and I like, views from the balcony with the new patio furniture… I scrolled back through and realized you hadn't sent any pictures of the kitchen at all for several days. And I just figured… Well, you wouldn't have hesitated to send me photos of the appliances once they were installed."

"Rei…" Rin mumbled. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not! Oh my god, Rin, you've already done so much. I'm thrilled to finally, FINALLY be living with you, after all these years. We finally get to fall asleep and wake up with each other, make dinner together, snuggle on the couch… I'm over the moon. I've never been so happy and so excited about anything before in my life. Okay? So please stop crying."

"I'm not crying," Rin grumbled, throwing his arms around Rei and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Squeezing Rin tightly, Rei chuckled and pressed a tiny kiss to his ear. "You're here. We're together. It's already perfect."

Rei felt Rin's breath warm on his neck, a long sigh making its way up from Rin's chest. "Fucking embarrassing," Rin pouted, voice muffled into Rei's shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you going to be okay, now? I'm dying to lay eyes on this place for the first time in real life."

Rin untangled himself from Rei and leaned back into his seat, shooting him a hesitant smile before turning away to wipe again at his eyes. "Yeah." Eventually gathering himself together, Rin pulled them back out onto the road and the two headed towards home, THEIR home, fingers lightly entwined on the console between them.

 

*

 

"It's perfect," Rei breathed for probably the twelfth time in as many minutes, the two standing in the middle of the living room where Rin had decided to end the 'tour'. "Rin, seriously… I cannot believe how much work you've done. Everything looks amazing."

"You sound like a broken record," Rin laughed, sliding his arms around Rei's waist. "I bet you hate it, and you're just afraid to tell me because I might flip out, again."

Resting his forehead against Rin's, Rei's face grew serious. "You know me. Do you genuinely believe I wouldn't tell you, if something were not to my liking?"

Rin guffawed, turning from Rei to gesture at the kitchen. "I know how you usually are. But you haven't complained once about THAT."

"Mm…" Rei hummed, pulling Rin's face back around and brushing their lips together. "It just means we get to pick everything out together." Pressing his mouth back to Rin's, a bit more urgently this time, Rei inhaled, Rin's scent flooding through him as their lips tugged at each other. "How incredibly… domestic." A smile slowly spread on Rei's face, and Rin had to stifle a giggle when he felt it against his lips.

"You're such a fucking nerd, Rei," Rin teased, leaning back so they could look each other in the eye. "Like I said a couple weeks ago, all this furniture in here is just shit I had around my old place. I'd like it if we could eventually replace it with something we both decided on."

Tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Rin's neck, Rei tugged Rin closer, a low growl in his voice. "Enough." Rin's eyes flew wide open, then fluttered closed as Rei forced his way into his mouth, tongue greedily pushing at Rin's while they pressed their bodies together, eager for this first taste of each other after being apart for so long. When they finally separated for a breath, chests heaving, Rin felt a jolt of heat flash up his spine at the lustful spark in Rei's eyes. "I'm tired of talking about the furniture," Rei rasped.

"What about the bed?" Rin offered, a bit taken aback by Rei's aggressiveness, and allowed his lips to curl into what he hoped was a sultry smile.

There was a beat of silence, then surprised laughter forced its way from Rei's throat. "Well, now! Are those supposed to be 'bedroom eyes'? Your smirk looks more like you just beat me thoroughly at a video game."

"Hahaha, what the actual HELL? Are you getting paid to fuck with me?" Snickering, Rin snagged Rei's hand in his own. "Should we have a 'sexiest come-hither look' contest, sometime?"

Turning on his heel, Rei began to make his way towards the bedroom. "Is that what you want? We would require a 'judge', and I know that I, personally, don't want anyone else seeing your 'come hither' faces."

Rei tugged Rin down the hall, Rin suppressing a self-satisfied giggle. He'd imagined this moment- having Rei here- so many times since he'd moved in that he was pleasantly unsure if this was real or a dream. Staring openly at Rei's backside, Rin let a low chuckle past his lips. "Nice ass," he growled, laughing when Rei shot him an exasperated look over his shoulder, his cheeks red. "And you're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Roughly yanking Rin into the bedroom, Rei shoved himself against him, his hands dropping to Rin's ass to press their hips together. "'Adorable' isn't exactly what I was going for," Rei rumbled, dragging his nose lightly up Rin's neck and leaving a small kiss just under his ear.

"You're feisty, today," Rin mumbled, his eyes falling closed. Sliding his hands up Rei's back as Rei teasingly mouthed at his collarbone, a soft sigh puffed from his nose. "You that thirsty?"

"We haven't been inside each other in 4 months. Forgive me if I seem a bit… over-eager."

"GOD DAMN." Rin pushed his hands to Rei's chest, moving him back a bit so they could see each other. "I have no idea how you do that; you can say shit that embarrasses the HELL out of me, but still turns me the fuck on. Get your sweet ass in that bed, NOW."

Rei did not need to be told twice, bounding across the room to flop, giggling, onto the mattress. Holding out his arms in a beckoning gesture, Rei's eyes sparkled wickedly. "Ri-iin…" he sing-songed. "I need kii-sses…"

"Hahaha, oh my GOD, what the hell?" Rin's cackling was so loud, he surprised himself. "You are such a fucking DORK!!" Rei's smile never broke, stretching his arms out to Rin, his fingers making grabbing motions as Rin approached the bed. "You need kisses, huh?" he murmured, crawling over Rei, straddling his hips. Rei gave him a solemn nod, holding back a grin and lifting his hands to sweep along Rin's back. When Rei finally broke, erupting into soft chuckles, Rin shook his head and dropped his lips to Rei's. "You're unbelievable," Rin breathed, words slurred against Rei's mouth.

"I love you," Rei replied, lips pulling into a smile, and Rin settled in to give Rei exactly what he'd asked for. Now that Rei was here, was actually with him, Rin could not get enough of him, every place their bodies were touching sending waves of heat through him. Quickly tiring of the sweet, gentle kisses they were sharing, Rin pushed hungrily into Rei's mouth, the man beneath him offering a low moan in reply. _Oh my god, the noises he makes…_ Rin thought desperately, his arousal beginning to draw more of his attention as he rolled his hips against Rei's. 

When Rei slid his hands into Rin's hair, tugging lightly, Rin groaned into his mouth, and Rei's breath hitched at the sound. Rei could feel Rin's hardness pressed between them, the sensation quickly stirring his own arousal, and a gasp escaped his lips when Rin dropped his mouth to his neck. Pulling impatiently at Rei's collar, Rin finally lifted his head. "Shirt off. Now." Rei's eyebrows raised, his mouth twitching into an amused smile, but he happily complied, making quick work of the buttons and tossing it to the floor. His eyes eagerly drank Rin in when he sat back, shifting his weight to Rei's pelvis, and followed suit, lifting the shirt over his head and unceremoniously dropping it on top of Rei's.

"Rin…" Rei whispered, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "You're so beautiful."

Rin's cheeks blazed, immediately turning bright pink. "Oh my GOD, you are so embarrassing," he muttered, but Rei could see the tiny, pleased smile Rin was trying to hide behind his hands.

Gently pulling Rin's fingers away from his face, Rei dropped their hands to his chest. "Mm-hmm. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I brought a gift for you."

"A gift?" Rin's eyes darted to Rei's before he looked back down at their hands, still flustered.

"Yep. It's in my suitcase. Shall I grab it?"

Rin's curiosity got the better of him, and he clambered off the bed, letting Rei up. "You didn't have to bring me anything," he mumbled, eyes glued to Rei as he bent over his bag. "I didn't think to get you anything."

"Oh, that's alright. This is for both of us, actually." Rooting around a bit, Rei found what he was looking for and turned to Rin with a flourish, brandishing his goodies with a triumphant smile. "My cap and gown."

"OH." Rin's eyes popped, mouth gaping open before he slammed it closed. "Oh shit. Um… Oh my god."

"Did I do well?" Rei chirped, shooting Rin a teasing smile as he tossed them to the floor and immediately began working at his fly. As Rin watched, dumbfounded, Rei stripped down to nothing, quickly donning the shiny gown and snugging the cap onto his head before turning back to his lover. All traces of his smile were gone, the heat in his eyes pinning Rin in place. "I believe I've earned a congratulatory blow job," he murmured, slightly embarrassed, and rested his hands on his hips.

"I…" Rin was finding it difficult to speak, and he cleared his throat slightly before trying again. "I would be happy to… Sensei." Certain his cheeks literally could not get any redder, Rin winced slightly at the honorific, but when he saw Rei's jaw clench, nostrils flaring, he decided he could stomach the embarrassment if it meant getting more reactions like that. Pushing down a giggle at Rei's breathy 'oh my god', Rin dropped to the floor in front of Rei, sliding his hand into the split of the gown. 

Their eyes met, Rin gazing up at him through his lashes, and they shared a playful smile. "I think I'm really going to enjoy this, Sensei," he purred, and without further ado, Rin did his very best to welcome Rei home.


End file.
